Et tu danses avec lui
by CarotteYaoi
Summary: Parce qu'à guilde de Fairy tail tous n'est pas aussi rose qu'ont le crois... [song-fic] couple mystère


**Bonjour! me revoilà de retour avec un texte qui est inspiré d'une chanson! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, elle s'appelle " et tu danses avec lui" de C. Gérôme! Elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment alors voila! Pour le couple, à vous de chercher ;) on se retrouve en bas!**

**bonne lecture! Les carottes sont cuitent!**

**_*.° ' .* :. ° ..° . :*.'_**

La musique s'éleva, mettant fin aux conversations. Un long silence s'installa. La piste de danse fut soudainement désertée. La plupart des mages s'assirent. Les filles attendaient qu'un garçon vienne les inviter pour ce slow. Mais ils étaient décidés à bouger, pour ne pas être le premier. J'allais me lever, ça ne surprendrait peut-être personne mais j'avais vraiment envie de danser avec toi ce soir. Mais il me devança. Il était le plus près… Le premier à te parler fut lui. Je n'étais pas le seul étonné, crois-moi. Tu as ri devant sa grotesque courbette. Tu as ri… Mais tu as accepté. Et vous êtes partis, main dans la main, au milieu de la piste, sous les regards amusés des autres mages. Puis d'autres couples vous ont rejoints sur l'estrade, mais pour moi, pour moi, il n'y avait que toi.

**« Tu n'as jamais dansé, aussi bien que ce soir »**

Tes pas et les siens s'entremêlent, vous emportant dans un autre monde, une autre danse… Loin de moi… Sans moi…

**« Je regarde briller, tes cheveux bleus dans le noir »**

La lumière est faible, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tous les projecteurs sont braqués sur toi. Plus rien n'existe autour. Et ça fait mal...

**« Tu n'as jamais souri si tendrement, je crois »**

Et tu t'abandonnes petit à petit à son étreinte, vous vous rapprochez infiniment, ta tête se pose sur son torse en dessous de son épaule. Il est trop grand… Moi, j'aurais été parfait…

**« Tu es la plus jolie »**

Entre deux pas, ta robe vole légèrement, elle est blanche, tu as dû la chercher pendant longtemps. Elle te met en valeur, sans paraître vulgaire. Tu ressembles à une fée, une fée de Fairy Tail. Elle te va tellement bien…. Il ne l'a surement pas remarqué…

**« Tu ne me regarde pas »**

Tes yeux sont plongés dans son regard grenat. Mais tu ne me cherche pas, comme tu le faisais avant... Tu ne m'as plus jamais cherché depuis qu'il est là.

**« Et tu danses avec lui, la tête sur son épaule, tu fermes un peu les yeux, c'est ton plus mauvais rôle »**

Et tu fais toujours semblant de t'abandonner dans ses bras trop puissant. Tu n'as jamais aimé que les gens te regardent, c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas refusé son invitation, j'en suis sûr...

**« Et tu danses avec lui, abandonnée, heureuse, tu as toute la nuit, pour en être amoureuse. »**

Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion, un stupide espoir que je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver, je me voile la vérité. Tu l'aimes et je me dégoutte de le savoir…

**« Je suis mal dans ma peau, j'ai envie de partir »**

Je ne me sens pas à ma place, assis a cette table seul, dans l'ombre. Tu ne me regardes toujours pas. Tu ne sais même pas que je t'observe, dans ses bras. Je veux partir, le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible. Ma vue se brouille et les larmes montent. Je les refoule… Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer… Il y aura d'autres slows, je pourrais alors te dire que tu comptes pour moi.

**« Il y a toujours un slow, pour me voler ton sourire »**

Je me lève pour venir te voir mais il te retient, une main dans ton dos. Ses grandes mains sont calleuses et indélicates. J'ai peur qu'il te brise d'un coup. Tu parais tellement fragile… Mais tu te laisses faire et ta tête se repose sur son torse. Vous laissant vous emporter par une nouvelle danse. Je me rassois brusquement, mais tu ne m'as pas vu. Lui seul a le droit a ton sourire.

**« Et tu flirtes avec lui, moi tout seul dans mon coin, je ne sais plus qui je suis, je ne me souviens plus de rien »**

Il chuchote à ton oreille doucement, et je te vois rire. Je devrais être a sa place, il ne te mérite pas, je te connais depuis plus longtemps. Et il t'a fait tellement de mal… Comment as-tu pu lui pardonner ? Moi je ne le ferais jamais. Ces images sont les seuls choses auxquels je pense…

**« Et tu danses avec lui, la tête sur son épaule, tu fermes un peu les yeux, c'est ton plus mauvais rôle »**

Je te vois sourire contre son coup, il doit te parler… Ses mains sur tes hanches me dégouttent… Les tiennes glissent dans ses cheveux. Mais qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Je devrais être à sa place…

**« Et tu danses avec lui, abandonnée, heureuse, tu as toute la nuit, pour en être amoureuse.»**

Mon cœur se serre et mes tripes se retournent quand je le vois déposer un baiser dans ton coup…. Les larmes finissent par franchir mes barrières invisibles et coulent en torrents silencieux. Mais je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard… Une haine indescriptible s'empare de moi. Je ne rêve que de le tuer. Mais je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas te faire pleurer, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Alors, fuyant comme un lâche, je pars en courant. Certain mages se retourne vers moi, inquiet. Mais ce n'est pas dont j'ai besoin… Non, c'est de toi… Mais tu es avec lui…

**« Et tu danses avec lui »**

Je cour, le vent froid me fouette le visage. Et l'image de votre danse me fait encore souffrir

**« Et tu danses avec lui »**

Ce sourire que tu lui as adressé ne veut pas quitter mon esprit, tu ne m'as jamais souri comme ça…

**« Et tu danses avec lui »**

Je sens une présence dans mon dos, c'est Luxus… C'est le seul qui sait ce que je ressens, car lui aussi est jaloux, mais pas de toi

**« Et tu danses avec lui »**

Alors je m'abandonne à son étreinte et cherche du réconfort dans son cœur ravagé. Car lui aussi

**« Avec lui »**

Mais lui, il aime celui que je hais…

**_*.° ' .* :. ° ..° . :*.'_**

**Alors? Avez vous trouvé le couple mystère? Les danseurs étaient Gajeel et Levy et ne narrateur... JET!**

**Il est vrais que je déteste ce personnage, mais j'ai décidé de passer outre, en raison de ce (carré?) amoureux plutôt intéressant!**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! **


End file.
